


[扬亨/R]哥哥(feat.成灿)

by Bubble0531



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, 扬亨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble0531/pseuds/Bubble0531
Summary: 众所周知，想让刘扬扬叫黄冠亨哥哥是不可能的，一辈子都不可能的。除非在床上。
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Kudos: 18





	[扬亨/R]哥哥(feat.成灿)

**Author's Note:**

> *写这篇只是因为我早就想看刘扬扬(在床上)叫hendery哥哥，在nct2020直播看到成灿的那一刻就决定这里的工具人就是他了(弟弟对不起)  
> *随便搞搞让自己爽一下，满脑子黄色废料但写得很烂， **ooc**
> 
> ***对同人文质量要求比较高/雷点多的朋友请不要往下翻了，没必要给自己找不愉快，我知道自己写的东西不好看**
> 
> *WARNINGS：r18，直接性行为描写

1.  
谁让他穿的这种裤子，也太短了。  
门半掩着，黄冠亨坐在高脚凳上，笔直又细长的两条白腿从宽大的短裤裤管里伸出来，在空中晃呀晃，晃得刘扬扬心烦意乱。  
郑成灿个子高，坐在黄冠亨旁边显得后者更加娇小。俯身凑近了说话时，肩膀贴胸膛，几乎是把他揽在怀里，一只手搂着黄冠亨腰，还有逐渐下移的趋势，眼看就要摸上屁股了。可当事人还在专心致志地帮后辈修改rap歌词，一副浑然不觉的样子。  
刘扬扬快被这个呆瓜气死了。  
“成灿！”  
实在看不下去，刘扬扬踏进房间叫停那只不安分的手，“我们可是同期呀。”后者闻声站起身来，“你有什么问题不来找我，还特意去问hendery，你们俩什么时候变得这么熟了？”  
刘扬扬站在黄冠亨看不到的角度抬头仰视郑成灿，天不怕地不拍的年轻人眼神凌厉得像映着月光的刀刃，目光交锋，其中敌意丝毫不加掩饰。  
对方却像是早料到了到他的反应，挑衅地抬了抬眉毛。接下来的回答更是完美到挑不出毛病，让刘扬扬顿时像拳头打在棉花上一样有气撒不出。  
“啊。正好在电梯里遇到了hendery哥哥，就顺便叫他一起上来了。”仿佛怕他不相信，又换上一副人畜无害的笑脸扭头去向黄冠亨求证，“对吧哥哥？”  
“啊…是。”后者这才从一堆歌词本中抬起头来，看见来者是刘扬扬便将语言系统切换成中文，又开始了絮絮叨叨那一套他早听厌了的哥哥理论。  
“诶扬扬我跟你讲，成灿真的好聪明，好多东西我一讲他就懂了，而且比你听话多了，不像你从来不叫哥。你以后要多听我的话知道吗，虽然只大一岁但我毕竟是你哥哥呀……”  
听话个屁，分明是不怀好意。黄冠亨越夸郑成灿刘扬扬脸色越难看，最后实在忍不了走近拉起他的手腕就往外带。  
“…诶你拽我干嘛！”  
回答他的只有咬牙切齿的两个字。  
“回，家。”

2.  
“哎刘扬扬你弄疼我了！”  
黄冠亨被死死扣住手腕一路拉回威神宿舍，刘扬扬把他推进房间反手就落了锁。  
“你好端端的发什么疯？”黄冠亨圆圆的大眼睛只带点责备瞪了刘扬扬一下，转而低下头疼惜地查看自己被捏得泛红的腕关节。  
“我发什么疯？！”看见面前人丝毫没点上心的样子，刘扬扬感觉自己从来没有如此失控过，头顶都简直要气得冒烟。自己压抑多年，藏在心尖儿上的宝贝要看就被人捷足登先，当事人还一副不以为然的样子，这让他怎么冷静。他烦躁地拍开黄冠亨的手，双手按着他肩膀一步步把他逼退到床边，几乎是吼出声来。  
“他刚刚就快把你摸了个遍了，我要是再晚来一点你这个傻瓜就被人家扒干净了知道吗！”  
房间里突然变得寂静，面前的人睁大了眼睛，好像受到很大冲击，一时间难以消化这句话。呆呆定住了几秒才又摆摆手说道，  
“哎呀不要乱讲啦。你怎么知道别人对我是什么想法…”  
刘扬扬打断了他的话。  
“因为我对你一直就是这种想法。”  
刘扬扬从未想过，自己这么久以来一直纠结该如何向hendery表明的心意，竟是在这种情况下脱口而出。  
其实他也说不上自己是从什么时候开始喜欢黄冠亨的。也许是练习生时期的那个圣诞节他陪自己在汉江边的寒风里荡秋千的时候；也许是长时间背井离乡工作中每一次想家的时候；又或者，当他第一次在sm大楼见到那个和自己年纪相仿的大眼睛少年，说着一口亲切的中文很自来熟地向他打招呼的那一刻起，不一样的情愫就悄无声息在刘扬扬年少萌动的心上落了根、发了芽。  
总之，当他后知后觉明白过来自己对黄冠亨的情感已经跨越兄弟间那根红线之后，就再也没叫过他哥哥。  
既然话都说出口了，以后做不做弟弟就在此一举了，他在心里对自己说。今天是你的机会，刘扬扬。你要好好把握。  
想到这，他突然就冷静下来，深吸一口气直视那个自己梦寐以求的人的漂亮眼睛。他，刘扬扬，想要这双眼睛从今往后只看向他。  
“因为在他身上我看到了我自己，hendery。”  
“你知道我为什么从来不叫你哥哥吗，因为我不想当你弟弟，我想当你男朋友。”  
向前半步，捏着面前人的后颈尝试着轻轻覆上他的唇，梦寐以求的触感是水润柔软的，此刻刘扬扬却无心享受，他简直要紧张到心脏爆炸。拜托，他默默祈祷，就算只有一次，拜托不要推开我。  
黄冠亨没有推开他。但让刘扬扬没想到的是，眼前人突然笑了出来，好像终于松了一口气。  
“刘扬扬你知道我等这句话多久了吗，你早点说出来我也用不着找成灿演这场戏。”黄冠亨扯着他的耳朵揉搓，像每次直播里最喜欢做的那样。随后露出一抹他也从未见过的狡黠的笑，附赠一个还不太熟练的wink。  
这下轮到刘扬扬懵圈了，原地呆愣了几秒才反应过来自己被这个人耍了。合着刚才半天担心都喂狗了，始作俑者还在这里笑，他瞬间感觉更气了。  
“……好啊你个黄冠亨，你不去学表演来跑当爱豆真是可惜了。我哪敢当您男朋友啊，那以后还不得…”  
这次是黄冠亨主动凑过来用嘴封住了他的喋喋不休。和之前小心翼翼的触碰不同，这一次的吻火热又充满情欲。灵巧的舌头舔开刘扬扬的唇齿向更深处探索，勾着他的一起缠绵。房间里响起暧昧的水声夹杂着轻喘不时撩拨着刘扬扬脑中的理智，一分一秒过去，两人的鼻息都愈发变得粗重起来。  
黄冠亨圈着他的肩向后一起倒在床上，平时就爱拌嘴的两个rap担此刻也要就肺活量一较高下，谁也不甘示弱。直到两个人都亲得脸红气喘，才难舍难分地放开彼此。  
“刘扬扬，难道在你眼里我就这么傻吗。”黄冠亨心情好像很不错，不知是因为设局成功骗到这个平时最机灵的弟弟，还是终于和喜欢的人了挑明心意。圆圆的大眼睛笑成两弯月牙，说话的语调也不自觉带上了点撒娇的意味。  
“对啊。”刘扬扬双手撑在身下人身体两侧居高临下俯视他，回答的理所当然，“因为喜欢傻瓜我的智商也跟着一起下降了，你要怎么补偿我？”  
我弟弟真的好可爱，这么可爱的人也喜欢我真是太好了。黄冠亨看来是真的很开心，就算被叫傻瓜也毫不介意，他上手亲昵地捏了捏刘扬扬的脸颊肉。  
“我都躺床上了你说呢，臭弟弟。”

3.  
黄冠亨不得不重新开始审视自己做这件事的正确性了。  
和喜欢的人做爱会变得兴奋他可以理解，但刘扬扬这种一上来就按着他胯骨大开大合地抽插，简直是疯了的程度，就算自己事先做足了准备也不太能受得住。  
“嗯扬扬你…啊…你慢点……”  
“我不。谁让你先来勾引我。”伏在他身上的银色卷毛脑袋总算是放过黄冠亨锁骨下那颗痣。抬起头来，刘扬扬眉毛一挑露出一个俏皮得意的笑，低头又去折磨他胸前两点。  
嘶——这崽子到底是羊是狗啊，怎么还啃上了。  
不过不得不说刘扬扬有情事这方面的天赋，虽然是第一次和男人上床，但意外的十分懂得如何挑起黄冠亨的欲望。即使缺少温柔的前戏，也总有办法拉他进欲海共沉沦。随着时间推移，胸前的刺痛和下身的不适慢慢被一种奇异的快感代替，黄冠亨甚至生平第一次产生了自己是不是抖M的疑问。  
“哥哥。”  
刘扬扬冷不丁冒出来一句，黄冠亨甚至都没有反应过来是在叫他。虽然平时对这件事心心念念的是自己，但是刘扬扬哪里会听他的话，每次提到都摆出一副这种事你想都不要想的防御姿态。  
所以现在又来叫哥是葫芦里卖的什么药。  
对方似乎十分贴心地知道他聪明的小脑袋瓜现在多半是无法思考，下一秒就直接公布了正确答案。  
“哥哥被我干得舒服吗？”  
“哥哥在床上的样子真的好漂亮。”少年轻轻撩开身下人被汗水打湿粘在额前的金色发梢。抚摸他轻颤的睫毛和因沾染情欲而发红的眼尾。“比我梦见的还要诱人一百倍一千倍。”  
“别…别叫了扬扬……”  
哥哥。  
这本来在男团中最稀松平常的称呼此时此地叫出口就完全变了味，变得暧昧又色情，何况这小子平时根本就不叫他哥，现在又安的什么好心是显而易见。  
哥哥。  
被时刻提醒着自己正被威神队内年龄最小的00后忙内压在床上操，羞耻感与背德感反而让黄冠亨更加兴奋了，全身白得透明的皮肤都泛起一层淡淡的粉红。  
“可是我看你很喜欢被成灿叫哥哥呀。”  
好家伙，我人都是你的了，这记仇的幼稚鬼怎么还在生先前我夸成灿的气。黄冠亨用他仅剩的一丝清醒哭笑不得地想。  
“为什么他可以叫我就不可以？嗯？做人不能双标啊。你说对吧？hendery hiong。”刘扬扬一字一顿地说，身下动作始终就没停过，每一个重音都对应一次向着深处的狠狠地顶弄。  
黄冠亨这会儿哪还有闲工夫去和刘扬扬扯嘴皮子，纵使他这个语文课代表腹中有千万道理，被这样按在床上操干也说不出一个完整的句子，只能扬扬扬扬地叫着，辨不清隐忍的呻吟里究竟是痛苦多一点还是快乐多一点。  
“冠亨哥哥真的好会咬，下面夹我夹得超紧诶。”刘扬扬又凑近来耳语，嘴角勾起了笑活脱脱像个小恶魔。  
不知道这小子都从哪学来的露骨的荤话，臊得黄冠亨脸红得像要滴血，身体不由得绷得更紧了。少年显然把这条件反射看作是给自己的无声的褒奖，转而更加卖力地对哥哥的身体投入探索。  
平时就缺乏运动的纸片人黄冠亨体力远不及精力旺盛的忙内，根本禁受不住这样长时间高强度的床上运动。虽然是自己主动撩起来的火，但没过多久黄冠亨就被索求得脱了力，整个人化成一滩春水，随着刘扬扬的撞击荡漾。  
“不要了…扬扬。啊——那里…不…不行嗯……”  
刘扬扬哪能顺他的意，他冠亨哥哥越说不行他偏就要按着人胯部朝那处挺送，往那点碾磨，硬是把人给欺负哭了。一边欺负还一边明知故问，  
“我们冠亨哥哥怎么哭了？是我弄疼哥哥了吗？那我们不做了好不好。”  
好个屁。  
如果说之前的眼泪只是被性快感刺激流出的生理盐水，那这次黄冠亨是真的快哭了。好不容易爽到了，哪有现在停下的道理。何况他就差那么一点点，只要再给他多一点点就好。  
“嗯？继续。我想要……”  
黄冠亨湿漉漉地看着刘扬扬，闪着晶莹泪花的大眼睛里满是期待。见对方仍不为所动，当前急切的渴求迫使他再也顾不上廉耻。一边半眯着眼用手抚慰自己挺立的性器，露出餍足的表情，一边将双腿环上弟弟的腰，撒娇般地蹭着。  
“扬扬快点…操我……扬扬哥哥……”  
也许是被叫哥哥心理上已经得到莫大满足，也许是腰被抖个不停的大腿紧紧夹着，看出黄冠亨真的快要到了。总之这次刘扬扬难得没再捉弄他，而是从善如流地加快了抽插的速度，次次向着男人最要命的敏感点进攻，直到黄冠亨呜咽着颤抖着把精液射了自己一身。  
高潮过后的人儿被席卷而来的阵阵汹涌的快感冲击得失了魂。迷茫又失焦的眼神雾气氤氲，不知在看何处；朱唇微张，隐约露出一点殷红的舌尖，泛着水光，勾得人心驰神往；脸颊上还未干的泪痕是情事的见证者，为这幅美丽诱人的春景署上刘扬扬的大名。  
好漂亮。想欺负。更硬了。  
刘扬扬盯着这张神赐的漂亮脸蛋，不由自主舔了舔唇，喉结艰难生涩地上下滚动。伴随着炙热爱欲，贴在黄冠亨耳边声音沙哑地再一次缓缓吐出这两个字。  
“哥哥。”

4.  
从那天起黄冠亨算是正式对这个称呼断了念想。  
众所周知，想让刘扬扬叫黄冠亨哥哥是不可能的，一辈子都不可能的。  
除非在床上。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *不要向其他平台转载或引流！！！  
> *喜欢请留kudos或评论，谢谢


End file.
